Klink
Klink’s Appearance Kink is a male Talyxian Stalker who stands on all fours at a height of 4 feet, 5 inches, and has a total length of 9 feet, 4 inches. He weighs about 684 pounds, and is rather underdeveloped in terms of muscles. Klink’s fur has a rust pattern over a dull green color in it, and his eyes bear a hard grey steel color. The more robotic appearance found in most Stalkers however, takes a completely different turn with Klink. His head has a large slanted armor piece covering it in the shape of a helmet, bearing an appearance to a rusted and old sloped tank armor piece. His sides have developed the fur into what appears as large, bended, rusted metal sheets, irregularly combining to each other at the edges to serve as armor plates for his body. A central green color seems to dominate the fur, but it has been cut through and appears worn out by the rustic appearance found covering it. Small traces of light-blue bioluminescence irregularly pattern his body, glowing subtly but clearly. His tail also possesses a more unique appearance being much more larger and fluffed, but short as if it was the tail of a fox. However, such fluff remains mostly unseen, as the tail also has irregularly placed sloped armor plates on it, with an appearance more similar to that of the helmet than of the plates found on the side of his body. His movements are more slower overall, and he tends to be a bit jerky when attempting to speed up. Biography Klink was born through the standard process of mating between two Stalkers, sometime in the year of RC 79. He has no idea who his birth parents were though, and Klink was left to fend for himself at a much younger age. Despite his size, his strength was rather pathetic and he possessed no poison tongue to fend for himself with. Kink was forced to repeatedly improvise in order to survive the Talyxian wilds, having no Stalker or Rooter caring for him. Klink began desperately attempting to find new ways to fend for himself, and despite all of his attempts, his strength was never enough to take on an opponent. As such, his fur began taking a far more defensive approach, developing more heavy armor plates over nearly the entire body. Klink actually began to take advantage of such a development, relying on the hardness of the armor to smash through opponents. However even this failed, as he could never bring about enough speed due to his lack of strength, and so Klink was forced to continually rely on his armor to protect him, rather than trying to attack. However, the Talyxian creatures are notoriously deadly, and being unable to hunt left Klink needing to find some new source of food. As such, he ran from the Talyxian forest in the year RC 85, desperate to find something he could live off. Despite all odds, he never met any Eltus race members in his walk outside of the forests, though Talyxian creatures continued to attack Klink, seemingly hunting him at all times. Klink would barely survive each attack, and as his strength constantly failed him, Klink began to look for an alternative approach. In searching for a way to survive, Klink began utilizing his growing intelligence. With proper strategies and tactics, Klink was able to survive more reliably, avoiding areas of Talyxian creatures by recognizing the patterns found in such areas, while also anticipating and dodging the attacks of the various monsters that hunted him in his travels. Klink began developing entirely new methods to survive, and soon enough he began to consider using actual hand-crafted weapons to make up for his lack of strength. However, despite his intelligence, Klink simply could not build or use any weapons effectively besides trying to desperately hold a stick in his mouth. And so, Klink continued to run, run for his life. Klink would live off scraps and remains abandoned by the lands of Tal, all the meanwhile desperately clinging for life. Over and over, he should have been dead but Klink would barely survive, holding onto mere threads of survival. As he became more malnutritioned, his strength lowered even further, if such a thing was even possible at this state. His armor soon became his only lifeline, as Klink could not even fight against a newborn Dondoko. For some unknown reason however, Klink’s intelligence continued to grow, leaving him extremely imaginative and capable of understanding advanced concepts, despite being otherwise completely incompetent. But after a certain point, Klink was not just running for his survival. He was searching for the chance to find anyone, anything besides a wild Talyxian creature seeking to kill him, so that he could finally socialize and perhaps attain some sanity. And so, in RC 98, while walking in the deserts of Tal, Klink would see a small carriage in the distance. In front was some sort of bipedal creature, tinkering with bits of metal while a fire blazed upwards keeping away the darkness of the dusk. Klink had never seen anything like it before, but his time was at its end. It was now or never, and so Klink came forward, his movements jerky and his very body ready to fall apart. But to his surprise, for the very first time in his life, the creature stood, looking at him intently before pulling out some meat and offering it to him. Klink cared not what the source was at this point. He needed food more than anything, and so he immediately went up to the creature, happily eating the meat. The creature began to pet Klink at this point, talking to him in a language which Klink could barely understand. But as Klink listened and learned the language, he began to talk back, and soon enough the two were bonded, with Klink learning that the creature was actually a male Nevrean named Liah. For the first time in his life, Klink had been able to interact with someone, while actually enjoying it. Liah immediately proved to be a positive force for Klink, offering a chance to finally not worry about his shortcomings and instead utilize his intelligence, as Liah offered Klink new ideas and his own bright mind to interact with. Such was Klink’s love for Liah that when Liah proposed the name of Klink, he happily accepted it, while swearing his loyalty to Liah. In that moment, Klink had been reborn. No longer was he a feral Talyxian Stalker desperately running for his life. He was now a civilized Talyxian Stalker, carrying a powerful defense and a brilliant mind filled with genius ideas. And by his side, he had a caring Nevrean who was absolutely enthralled by Klink. A purpose besides survival had now finally entered Klink’s life, and he loved every moment of it. To no longer be constantly running for his life, to have the opportunity to eat proper raw Talyxian meat, to be cared for, to have someone to interact with, to have a friend, all of this was new to Klink. And so, the insanity which had begun to cloud his mind was finally pulled away, showing Klink a range of new futures to pursue. No other day in his life had Klink been more happy than when he found Liah, and so he immediately tied all of his loyalties to the Nevrean, following him from there on out, all the way to Gold Ring itself and beyond. But even though some would question such powerful loyalty, Klink did not mind. He had finally found someone who cared, and that was all that mattered to him. Personality and Characteristics Klink has carried two sets of personalities in his life, with key similarities remaining between each of them. The first personality was a desperate, feral one. In this older state, Klink was unnamed and in fear of everything, having not found a single kind creature. His mind was actually somewhat insane, and even though he flowed with ideas, they would all break apart before reaching a conclusion, as Klink was unable to think straight, having never eaten to his fill while being hunted by various deadly Talyxian creatures. He would see shadows that were never there, consider possibilities of inconceivability, look for things that never existed, and search for what was only a figment of his broken imagination. Klink was completely lost in this stage of himself, barely surviving with his pathetic abilities. However, he would become something completely new upon meeting Klink. In that moment, he lost his madness and finally began to think clearly. He was now completely loyal to Liah, willing to do anything for him. Klink’s intelligence could also now fully complete its ideas, and under Liah’s guidance, his mind could finally create ideas never seen before. However, despite such a radical change, some things remained from his feral state. His strength was still pathetic, and he could only rely on his natural defenses. Thus, he was forced to still rely on defense as being the most valuable aspect of combat. In addition, Klink was still highly cautious, and even though he completely trusted Liah, he still distrusted everyone else, often serving as a voice of caution. People who would try to interact with Klink would be met with coldness, as he avoided anyone not Liah. Overall, Klink has been left as a highly intelligent, cautious, weak, and reserved Stalker who relies on pure defense in order to survive, while constantly inventing under Liah’s guidance. Category:Character Category:T-Stalker Category:Talyxian Category:Male